


Sleeping Beauty

by Eleanor_Holmes



Series: Ideas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, This is just an idea.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Holmes/pseuds/Eleanor_Holmes
Summary: “Don’t worry, I’ll wake up tomorrow.”





	Sleeping Beauty

Gabriel jumps in front of Sam to save him from getting hit by a witch’s spell. He tells Sam not to worry, he’ll wake up tomorrow, and falls asleep in Sam’s arms. Sam does worry, of course, and keeps Gabriel close at all times. 

The next morning, still half-asleep, Gabriel kisses Sam. Sam is surprised, but kisses him back. When Gabriel wakes up fully, they talk and let’s just say that was the first of many nights they spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed that I kind of turned around the “kiss awake” part of the fairytale... Well, that’s Gabriel, I suppose.
> 
> As usual, feel free to write a story like that and please let me and everyone who’s reading this know about your story by leaving a comment.


End file.
